Bankai Ichigo
|caption = Ichigo while transforming into Bankai Ichigo. |universe = ''Bleach'' |user = |type = Final Form |effect = Ichigo transforms into his Bankai form, making him more powerful. }}Bankai ( ) is Ichigo's Final Smash in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Ichigo concentrates his spiritual energy and envelops himself in a dark, massive whirlwind-like explosion that deals 18% damage and high knockback to opponents hit. When it disappears, his Zanpakutō is transformed into Tensa Zangetsu and Ichigo himself is transformed into his Bankai form, significantly improving his speed, power, and stamina. Bankai Ichigo is one of the many Final Forms in the game, which means he is a much different from his normal form and can use more powerful attacks and much better stamina. As a Final Form, Bankai Ichigo excels in his speed, possessing one of the fastest dashes in the game. Ichigo's Bankai also grants him a floating ability and allows him to jump infinitely. This, coupled with his good aerial attacks, makes him a less "slippery" character when it comes to controlling him in the air or jumping. He has two aerials, down and forward, that meteor smash and semi-spike opponents without any need of a sweet spot. However, his aerial attacks have a long start-up lag. Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack: Slashes vertically in front of him. 12% *Standard attack 2: Slashes horizontally in front of him. 6% *Standard attack 3: Moves forward slightly and does an 180-degree slash, hitting all enemies around him. The blade slows slightly when hitting backwards, making Ichigo prone to six o' clock (from the behind) counterattacks. Ichigo's arcing blade hits an opponent multiple times, but one hit will always deal the same amount of damage. 18% *Down tilt: Slashes horizontally while crouching. 5% *Down smash: Lifts his sword in the air, then thrusts it into the ground, releasing a wide blast of Hollow energy. Similar in appearance to normal Ichigo's down smash, but black in color and with a much larger ground range. 12% uncharged, 22% fully charged. *Side tilt: Slashes vertically above his head with his sword in an arc. 12% *Forward smash: Slashes vertically from up to down. Very powerful in terms of knockback. Uncharged, 17% uncharged, 24% fully charged. *Up tilt: Stabs with his sword in front of him diagonally upwards. Despite the sword going upwards, opponents can still be hit if they are standing in front of Ichigo, even if the blade does not come close to touching them. 8% *Up smash: A stronger but (only slightly) slower version of his up tilt. Massive knockback. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Dash attack: Slashes forward in a short distance. This attack is fast and the slash is the same as his forward tilt. 12% Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Slashes horizontally in front of him. 10% *Forward aerial: Slashes horizontally to downward swiftly, the blade adapting a hammer-like motion as it goes downwards. This move semi-spikes enemies diagonally when the blade goes downwards. Very fast, and the Meteor Smash is usually lethal when used offstage. The aerial causes Ichigo to slightly levitate off the ground as he executes it, and the speed of his move means he could effortlessly spam this aerial when off the stage, making it one of Bankai Ichigo's most integral KO moves. 11% *Back aerial: Slashes vertically above his head with his sword in a complete 180-degree front-to-backward arc while turning backwards. Very good vertical knockback. 11% *Up aerial: Same as his Up Smash/Tilt. Rather poor range for juggling, but more than enough upwards knockback power to make up for it. 11% *Down aerial: Briefly teleports, halting his falling momentum and slashes downwards with his sword in a wide arc. This move is an extremely powerful meteor smash and is very effective in using to fatally meteor smash opponents off the stage. Great finisher/spammer due to its speed, large hitbox, and how Ichigo halts in midair when using it. 16% Grabs and throws *Grab: Reaches out a hand out to grab. Not very good grab range, but it lasts a last time and hapless opponents can run into it and be grabbed. *Pummel: Slashes, very fast pummel. 5% first hit, 4% all proceeding hits. *Forward throw: Slashes opponent forwards; identical to forward smash. 12% *Up throw: Stabs opponent into the air; identical to forward smash. 9% *Back throw: Yanks the opponent behind him and uses a backwards version of his Forward Throw. 14% *Down throw: Stabs his sword into the ground and exposes the victim to a powerful blast of spiritual energy; identical to his down smash but it does not meteor smash nor hit any other opponents despite the wide blast range. 9% Other *Ledge attack: Rolls out and slashes forward. 9% *Floor attack: None. Special moves Misc. *Taunts: **Standard: Floats in midair and says: "Omae o kiru ze" ( ). **Side: Same as standard. **Down: His hollow mask grows on his face and he begins to laugh, but rips it off before he does. *Special abilities: **Can use Tenburenjin infinite times. **Infinite jumps. **Floating *Wins (while in this form): Holds his sword sideways at hip level and stands on the ground with his back turned to the camera, looking over his shoulder as the lower "cape" of his outfit blows in the wind. This is the same stance that Ichigo took when he first used his Bankai in the Bleach anime. *Loses (while in this form): Gasps for breath while on his knees. This is the same animation that occurs when Bankai Ichigo's shield breaks, leaving him stunned. Origin 's Bankai form in ''Bleach''.]] In the ''Bleach'' franchise, Bankai is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. Only the strongest Shinigami can use it, and it is the ultimate technique of a Zanpakutō. To achieve this form, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit, meaning the wielder needs to summon it into the physical world. It usually takes ten years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it, but Ichigo was able to achieve it in just three days. The power and forms of Bankai vary according to the wielder's strength and training, but in general, one's power can grow five to ten times greater by attaining it. Gallery Screenshots Bankai 1.png|Ichigo preparing to use Bankai on Hueco Mundo. Bankai 2.png|The massive whirlwind appearing. Bankai4.png|Bankai Ichigo using his . sss.png|Bankai Ichigo standing by Renji Abarai on Lunar Core. Bankai is over.png|Bankai Ichigo stunned while uses Mega Buster on Central Highway. Bankai chasing Marth.png|Bankai Ichigo chasing on Sector Z. Bankai floating.png|Bankai Ichigo floating on Sky Sanctuary Zone. Bankai and Ichigo down smash.png|Bankai Ichigo and Ichigo using down smash on . Bankai bein electrocuted.png|Bankai Ichigo being electrocuted by ' Charge Shot on Meteo Campaigns. Trivia *Prior v0.2a of the ''SSF2'' Demo, Bankai Ichigo used an uncharged form of Kuroi Getsuga as his down special move rather than Multislash. *When hit with a flame attack, Bankai Ichigo is completely enveloped in a giant ember instead of just letting off puffs of fire. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Final Forms Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Bleach universe